A promice is kept for a old friend
by Dark- link 101
Summary: Okay so first story... So spencer meets these young child hood friend, named Valerie Johnson, SpencerXOc And also strange happening has been happening in Quantico, so the murder and all but this type of murder looks very fimiliar too the BAU team... what's so familier about it, and will love blossom find out.. I know suck summary but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1 hello :D

laid a sleep on my bed, i was comfortable, it was warm, and nothing could ruined my day from this.

Bzzzzzzz

i opened my eyes and looked over to my side to see my phone was buzzing, 'If that's who i think it is, i sear' i said to myself, and thru my hand out and grabbed my phone from the table that was of course next to my bed, i turned on my blackberry on (It's red and black if you want to know) i looked at the text. 'yep, i'm going to kill her'

"Hey val, sorry to bug you, but i need you don't here, please don't kill me, okay bye bye lol :D"

I am not making ANY prom ices on not killing you Adrianne morgan. Anyway it's like the first day of summer can't i have a nice day off without being bugged, I got out of bed and i want to take a shower, i was pretty mush in the shower for about 20 minutes, having some deep thoughts about some thing, but i can;t really remember right now, i know lame, can;t even remember my on thoughts. i got out of the shower and got jeans on and t-shirt and a little vest, i then got my shoes on, i walked out of my room, and went to the kitchen, i looked in the fridge... nothing, i want in the cupboards... damn it nothing.

Note to self to grocery shopping tonight or when i have the time, 'maybe i shod go to the cafe place i like", but before i left i wanted to see what was going on in the world , so i tuned on the tv to the news show.

**Thanks to the BAU team from Quantico, we have finally caught the western killer in texas, if you don't know this killer, kidnapped and murdered young children around the ages of 7 to 10 years old female or male...**

**But later today a young team member from the squad of SRS have just discovered a body 8 miles away from their unite, the body is female, young age (18) long brown hair, and what we have heard the BAU are being called in... This is CBS Quantico.**

I stod their for a couple minutes after i clicked the tv off, 'OMG what's freaking wrong with the world these days, are they all hyped up on drugs or something... waaaaaaaaaaaait a minute she said SRS find the body, okay adri is so dead. I heard my stomach make noise, 'man i was getting hungry' i walked to my door and grabbed my purse, and want out the door, locking it behind me, i left my apartment and walked to the cafe place i like, the streets were not busy, it wasn't loud or anything, it was actually nice for once, well speaking of it's the first day of summer and everyone is dying to get of here.

Sorry if these was not really long, but i wanted to see how many reviews i got from these

so i hope you guys like it, remember if you want to hear more i like reviews they make my day like always

so good bye for now my little friends lol


	2. Chapter 2 meeting :D

(Sorry i din't really describe my main character Valery. Valery is a young 24 year old women, she is very sweet but but sometimes scary when she's mad, she is pretty smart when it comes to things she loves, like technology especially helicopters, cars, computers and i mean like brilliant on the computer like are friend Garcia. Music, and some math, Valery has dark short brown hair (how short you may ask, well to the end of the neck). and has deep purple eyes, Her worst fears are scary clowns, and sometimes the dark depending on how dark it is, and you'll find more about her in the story and my other crazy cool Oc's lol... enjoy)

I finaly got to the cafe i parked my car next to the building and walked in the cafe, i went up to the counter and ordered a toasted bagel with cream cheese and a coffee. After i got my order i went to sit down at the table next the window were the sun was shinning beautifuly thru, their was some deep red roses in the middle of the table. I sat down and put my food and drink on the table and i took out my ipod, if your asking no i'm not playing games, i'm actually looking for more information on the dead bodie find near my work.  
I am really hoping that this is not the case of a serrial killer or something, that will just freak my sister out or even worst my best friend adrianne, she'll freak.  
For my sister her name is Violet she's my twin sister, she's a pretty cool sister if you ask me, she has a fiance and their getting married in like 6 months, i am so exited. But she does want me to get a boyfriend speaking that i don't really date very much. i put my ipod down and started eating my bagel and drinking my coffee, it was very tasty, still warm...  
After my breakfast i got all my stuff, i threw all my garbage out and took my ipod out too see if their was anything that was uplaoded yet to the news about the killer yet, i started to walk out the building without paying attention i bump into someone and drop my ipod on the floor, i looked at him for a sec and find it was a guy i bump into, omg so imbarasing, i bend down to get my ipod but he grabbed it first he stood up and so did i, he passed me it, "sorry for bumping into you, and thanks for the help" i said still not looking at him, "No it's my fault i din't really look where i was going" he said. I looked up at him to see actually what he looked like, as i saw him, i smiled jsut to tell him again sorry. "valery is that you" the man said, how did he know my name, wait hold on brun eyes and brun hair, omg "Spencer" i said smiling, "omg you've changed" i said smiling of joy, It has been 12 years since i've seen him.  
"so what are you doing here" spencer asked me smiling, he moved to the side so we din't block the door i followed him. "well i actually live here, my work is not that far only 2 hours away, but if you take a car or something it only takes 2 hours, it was a post to be my day off today but my friend Adrianne called me on my cell and called me in, oh sorry i'm mumbling again sorry" I said turning a little red,

"You still haven't changed Val, and don't worry about that, it's cute when you mumble like that" he smiled at me ,oh man now i can feel my face turning hot, man this is so not the time, "anyway...um do you live here too, or just passing by" I asked him, "No actually i live here not far from here, i also work here too", He said smiling still, he walked over to the counter and ordered a coffee i stayed beside him, still talking.

"Where do you work" I asked him smiling, "Oh i work as a profiler with other profilers known as the BAU or the behavioral Analysis Unit were apart of the FBI." He finished and took his coffee and paid for it. he looked back at me and moved out of the way, "Wow that sounds cool, must be scary looking for killers" i said taking a sip of my coffee. "It scary sometimes but were good at hiding it" He smirked, Wow his job seemed scary how can he deal with that kind of stuff,

BZZZZZZZZZ

damn it, i looked down and took my phone out and looked at my messages,

YO girly were are you, get down here, i need your technical service now- okay bye love ya Adri

"Duties call" spencer laughed, i laughed with him, "Afraid so, sorry" i said putting my phone tightly in my hand, "ya i might as well get going to Derek is waiting for me outside to go to work" he said

"Oh sorry i din't mean to keep you waiting" i said a little upset, "No it's okay he owns me anyway, but hey maybe you want to hang out maybe tonight, to you..know to talk... if you.. want to" He said turning red and shylee,

"I love too spencer" I smiled.

we walked out the door, he held it for me, i said goodbye and my phone started to ring, i answered it.

i smiled to spencer then walked to my car.

"Yes adri, i'm coming"

"Good because a team of some sort are coming to meet us"

"What? why?... what did you do"

" i din't do nothing, but their coming to work with us, their profilers and were profilers. so ya"

"oh how fun"

I got in my car and started it, i put my drink down and drove off, and went to my work still talking to adri.

"And maybe you'll found that guy"

"ADRI"

"hey it's just a suggestion"

"go back to work" I laughed and hanged up

But that wasn't really on my mind, the only thing was on my mind was

Spencer Reid...

Okay so i hoped you liked it remember i like reviews so please don't be shy

ta ta my little friends lol


End file.
